


Finding your rhythm

by Renxzs



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gamora doesn't know how to dance, Peter is there to teach her, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Starmora, Starmora Week 2019, but fret not, cooking together, just pointless fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: Remaining in such close vicinity to Peter was... not unpleasant, she decided.Peter takes it upon himself to teach Gamora how to find her rhythm.Starmora Week Day 4: Partner / Rhythm





	Finding your rhythm

Gamora was standing close to Peter, closer than she normally would, not usually comfortable with allowing others to step so close within her personal orbit, as the proximity made her vulnerable to any potential attacks. However, her skin was still tingling where Peter had just accidentally brushed against her while reaching for one of the ingredients they had previously set out. 

The team finally had a day off between jobs and Peter wanted to make do on his promise of introducing her to a food called ‘pancake,’ boasting about how she’d love it. Which is how she now found herself standing so close to Peter in their cramped kitchenette, assisting him in making the pancake while  _ Awesome Mix Vol. 1 _ played in the background. Gamora’s senses were in overdrive, hyper aware of the warmth emanating from his body, the even beat of his heart, the now familiar scent of just  _ Peter _ infiltrating her nose.

She subtly shifted her gaze to Peter’s face and was startled to find him already staring back at her. Something fluttered deep in her stomach in response to his warm smile.

Remaining in such close vicinity to Peter was... not unpleasant, she decided.

Gamora cleared her throat and quickly averted her gaze, a somewhat futile attempt to refocus on the task at hand.

She retrieved a spoon from the utensil drawer as well as a small bottle containing a dark liquid. Peter had instructed her to pour a spoonful of the liquid into the mixing bowl. Hand perfectly steady, she measured out exactly a spoonful, the sweet smell of the dark liquid permeating the air.

Before she could even process what was happening, Peter bumped her arm in the midst of his dancing, causing the liquid to spill onto the counter. Gamora scowled at him with a huff, actively working to keep the underlying smile off her lips.

Peter grimaced, immediately reaching for a rag to wipe up the mess. “Sorry, sorry!”

“Peter Quill, do you dance with  _ everything _ you do?” She asked with teasing exasperation. 

He chuckled, “You can never dance too much, Mora.” Peter picked up the mixing bowl and held it close to her, this time ensuring the safe deposit of the brown liquid into the bowl.

Gamora’s features twisted into something mildly incredulous, a smirk of amusement playing on her lips and head tilted to the side.

Peter’s smile widened at her reaction - she was adorable; and every now and again he even liked to tell her so - to her disdain - her reaction to such a statement even further endearing.

“Is that so?” She inquired coyly, dark eyes mirthful.

“Oh, for sure!” He picked up a much larger spoon and began mixing around the contents in the bowl, popping his hip to the beat of the song currently playing overhead as if to emphasize his point.

Gamora bit back her impending smile, “I see.”

“You should try it sometime. Dancing makes things way more fun!" 

Gamora’s nose scrunched up. “I do not dance," automatically falling from her lips.

“Aw, c’mon, Mora! You’d be an awesome dancer.”

She quirked an eyebrow, unsure of how he’d arrived at that assumption, so sure of his declaration. She had never danced a day in her life—assassins did not dance.

“How do you know this?”

He set the bowl down and spoke as if what he was stating was the most obvious thing in the galaxy, “Because you’re awesome at everything you do.”

Her cheeks warmed and that flutter deep in her belly was back. She bit her lip as her eyes fell to the counter, his eyes gentle and entirely too much to face in that moment. “I do not know how to dance.”

Her cheeks flushed deeper feeling embarrassed, though she had no reason to be. Peter knew enough about her past to deduce that dancing was not an activity Thanos ever permitted.

Peter’s face lit up. “I can show you! It’s totally easy.”

Discarding the bowl without a thought, Peter began bobbing his head and swaying hips to the upbeat of the song, making an example of himself. He tapped his ear and then pointed to the mounted speaker nearby as he spoke, “All you have to do is listen and find your rhythm.” 

Uncertainty and apprehension kept Gamora motionless in place as her eyes followed Peter’s easy movements.

Caught up in the moment, his large hands gently wrapped around her hips, guiding them in a swaying motion, “Like this.”

Gamora stiffening under the unexpected touch of his fingers snapped him back to awareness, realizing what he had just done.

Immediately he dropped his hands from her hips and nervously racked his fingers through his messy curls, “Uh- I um- s-sorry! I got excited and wasn’t think’n.”

Her dark eyes studied him a moment, “It is alright.”

Peter visibly relaxed at knowing he hadn’t upset her or made her overly uncomfortable. His gaze flickered from her face back to the mixing bowl, unsure of what to do now. Opting to resume mixing the bowl’s contents seemed to be the safest choice, Peter decided, reaching to pick it up once again.

“Aren’t you going to teach me how to find my rhythm?”

Peter nearly dropped the bowl on the ground, eyes wide as he whipped around to face her. Her cheeks were tinged a deeper green as she looked up at him through long lashes.

He swore his heart stopped in that moment.

A broad grin spread across his lips, “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to take a break from posting today, but ended up throwing this together last minute. So, sorry if it feels a little generic. 😬 But thank you for reading, nonetheless!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
